Broken Heart
by FRESCAAAA
Summary: The badge of black video tape. A tape that has recorded all the evil and cruel acts of mankind. Yusuke and the gang has met one of the victims of this tape. A girl that has been tortured and beaten her whole teenage life because of her special ability.. O
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - Yes. Yes. I know I'm crazy for starting a new one, but I was watching the episode of YYH when the former Spirit Detective was opening the knot of connecting the demon world to the human world. And when they mentioned the badge of black video tape, an idea hit me. Oh well, hope you like it!! And please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Full Summary - The badge of black video tape. A tape that has recorded all the evil and cruel acts of mankind. Yusuke and the gang has met one of the victims of this tape. A girl that has been tortured and beaten her whole teenage life because of her special ability.. OC.. Pairing - Yusuke/Keiko Hiei/OC...  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own and never will...  
  
Her heart beated wildly, trying to escape her assaliants. The click-clack sound of her boots hit the pavement, her tattered, blood stained dress swishing against her pale thin legs. Bruises and scars encircled her lags and arms.  
  
Her brown hair billowed everywhere, obscuring her vision at times. Tears started forming around her hazel eyes. If they caught her again, she really would die...  
  
Turning at a sharp corner, she let out a loud moan. It was a dead end. A dirty old wall blocked her way from escaping....  
  
"Yo, Kuwabara. What do you think Koenma ment on that tape. It seemed pretty bad..." Yusuke slowly said.  
  
"Yeah.." Kuwabara mumbled. He was looking a way, his mind in a daze. He had thought he had seen something back in that alley way. "Lets go check over there. I have this bad feeling." He had just seen three tough looking guys going the same way into the alley.  
  
Yusuke looked confused, but nodded, following Kuwabara.  
  
"We finally found you. You let out a good chase, but then again, freaks like you are fun."  
  
She let out a helpless cry, her body trembling with fear, "Please. Don't hurt me. Not again.. I don't want to go back.."  
  
"No. Before we take you back, we'll have some fun on our own."  
  
"Stop!! Please!! Not again..." she pleaded, drooping onto the dirty floor, her long hair mingling in with her tears.  
  
Her cries were drowned in with the laughters of the three guys.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Yusuke cried, punching the nearest guy.  
  
"Somebody's crashing our fun." A voice with evil malice cackled.  
  
Fists flew, punches landed, till all three of the guys were running, shouting, "We'll get you! Don't think your safe you bitch! Savor the moment for now."  
  
"Are you alright?" Kuwabara asked gently, kneeling down to see if they had hurt her.  
  
Her wide hazel eyes continued to flow tears and she whispered, "Why did you do that? They'll be back. And not only get me, but they'll get you now.. You shouldn't have involved yourself."  
  
Yusuke wrapped his jacket around her trembling figure, lifting her up.  
  
Her face was wet with tears, bruises on her cheeks. "What happened to you?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
But before they could get an answer, she had closed her eyes, falling into a nightmare.  
  
Author note - Good or bad? I know it's a bit confusing.. But oh well. Hope you liked it!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JA FOR NOW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - HEYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm thrilled you all think this is a good beginning!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!  
  
*Hope you didn't have to wait to long for this! ^.~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but all ideas and OC or OOC is mine.  
  
She awoke, the blazing sun glazing at her hazel eyes.. Memories of what had happened had happened to her ran through her mind. Like looking through a photo album....  
  
A picture of three girls spitting at her fallen figure, her body with dirt marks.....  
  
Another picture of when a crowd surrounded her. Her arms being held by a rope in midair. They yelled names at her, one in paticluar, "freak."  
  
She sat up, feeling bandages covering her wounds. She felt a warm nightgown covering her thin body. Her hair nice and silky. 'Who did this?' 'Who'd do such a nice thing for a freak?'  
  
She looked up, hearing footsteps coming closer and closer. Fearing who might be at the other end of the door, she wrapped the comforting blanket around her trembling figure.  
  
"Hey! You're up!" a man dressed in a blue suit enthusiastically cried. His name...his name was Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut up! Don't frighten her!" another guy angrily cried, smacking Kuwabara on the head. This guy was dressed all in green. His name.....it was Yusuke...  
  
"Honestly boys! You guys are too much!" a girl scolded. She had appeared next to Yusuke and Kuwabara, her blue hair shining in the morning sun.her pink eyes twinkling sincerity.  
  
She looked up, staring at them her hazel eyes leveling them with rage, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
The blue haired girl looked confused, "Doing what?"  
  
"Being so nice to me. Being nice to someone like me." she said angrily, the blue haired girls name, her name was..... Botan..  
  
"Spirit Detective, you should not have helped me, for the others will be back for me and not only for me, but for you as well....." she said in a low voice, her hazel eyes swirling with sorrowness..  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute, how'd you know I was a Spirit Detective?"  
  
"I know a lot of things. A lot of things about you, Kuwabara, and Botan. About the fools who aided me...."  
  
"What's your name?" Kuwabara asked, becoming frightened by the intensity of her voice.  
  
"My name....my name is Kyoko."  
  
"Well than, Kyoko. How come were in danger for helping you?"  
  
"Because.. because people like me, don't deserve help. And now, once he finds out what powers you poses, you'll be his victim too." Kyoko said in a trembling voice, her head low, unconsious tears slowly falling....  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Who the hell is he?" Yusuke asked, suddenly curious.  
  
"I don't know...he always kept his face covered, and the men working for him called him 'boss.'"  
  
Botan looked worried, feeling sadness for the poor girl laiying on the bed, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Botan soothed, trying to reach out for her.  
  
"Get away from me! Don't comfort a freak like me!" Kyoko cried, gathering up her strength and dashing out of the room, her feet bare.  
  
They called her name, trying to run after her. But after years of running on the streets, she knew how to lose them. Kyoko ran, not seeing anything but blurs. She felt the cool wet grass between her toes.  
  
Kyoko felt the air dry her tears, the cool air filling her lungs with oxygen. She closed her eyes, happy to be free...free of being outside...  
  
She didn't know where she was going, didn't know where this place was. How she longed for a warm hand to touch, a comforting hand..but this was not the time for her to be thinking of these, for now she had to escape two groups of people. Yusuke and his friends, and him.  
  
Her stomach rumbled, the lack of nutrition and food. Kyoko slowed her running down, seeing where she had unconsiously brought herself. It was a park with few people lounging around. This was not good, then she wouldn't be able to secure herself by using one of her special abilities..  
  
Kyoko walked quickly behind the huge trees, trying to cover herself from view. Thinking that she was alone, Kyoko began to feel her molecules disarrange. She looked down at her bare feet, under the shadows, it looked like dancing dust. Till, a voice that made her take a sharp breath and collide all her molecules together.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author Note - Good? Bad? (LOL) I know it's a bit confusing, but it'll be all explained! ^.~ (LOL) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
JA FOR NOW!!!! 


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Author note - All explained in stories, A Promise Fulfilled and Falling for the Enemy, but, I'll explain again ^.~ + I know your all confused why I haven't updated in like forever. Well, my computer got some virus and screwed up my Microsoft Word, and I wasn't able to type. I tried typing on my friend's computer, my dad's computer, anything! But I wasn't able to. My dad kept taking his lab top to work, and I couldn't use my friend's computer for that long...-_-; Till, my dad finally got a new one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *everyone claps and throws confetti* ^_^ Then, I had to take time in typing! *sighs* I was VERY busy for the past week, typing this..(LOL)  
  
I'm sorry that you all had to wait for SOOOO long for this chapter . Hopefully you'll be able to forgive me and continue reading! (LOL) *holds up pleading hands with big sad puppy dog eyes* PWEASE?  
  
Hiei repeated, "What are you doing?"  
  
Kyoko stepped back, seeing a man dressed in black, his hair in the shape of a flame, blue and white and black circling..  
  
"I'll ask again, what were you doing?" Hiei asked, his patience thining.  
  
"Why do you ask? I'm no concern for you." Kyoko boldly said, her shoulders straightneing.  
  
"Well, for instance, I saw half of your legs dissapearing.", he paused, hearing her about to speak, "I have excellent eyes." He said, interrupting.  
  
Kyoko sighed, and leaned against the tree wearily, "I can't tell you. he'll kill you for sure."  
  
"And who's..he?"  
  
"I don't know. his workers just called him boss."  
  
Her eyes closed, remembering the horrid feeling of men on top of her, one inside, filling his needs and then another coming in.and so on.. all her life.nothing but pain and sorrow encircled it.  
  
Hiei looked at her, feeling power emitting from her body, his jagan glowed, entering her mind, and as she opened her eyes, he felt a great pain in his mind.like a wall blocking him.  
  
"Don't think you can look into my memories..for I have witnessed more pain, suffered more pain than you can ever imagine. Hiei."  
  
Hiei stepped slightly back, but recovering quickly, "Touche. I congratulate you, Kyoko."  
  
She smiled, her heart beating quicker as she spoke with him. "I guess we both have the abilities of reading minds.don't we?"  
  
Hiei smirked once more, and arrogantly said, "Well, judging from a human, your abilities are al right."  
  
Before she could answer, she felt another presence coming closer, one from each side. One, Yusuke and his friends, another.was him.him and his workers..  
  
Fear took on her mind, her instincts to turn invisible..but she knew she couldn't.not know...not when she was this nervous..  
  
Instead, Kyoko took a last look at Hiei, smiling apoligetically, "We'll have to continue this conversation another time. Good bye."  
  
Her legs picked up, beginning to move faster after each breath. She had to keep moving, before they caught her..  
  
Running down the street, she suddenly felt a presence near her.. but couldnt find who it belonged to..  
  
Till strong arms grabbed her, pulling her into the dark.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - HOPE YOU LIKE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And yes, I know VERY confusing, but it'll unravel! ^.~  
  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  
  
I am thankful for :  
  
+My family : Though they make me in a crappy mood, I still lOve them!  
  
+ My best friends : I wouldn't be able to be me with out you. thanks and I love you guys! Meghan, Jackie, and Tom  
  
+ My friends : Love you guys!  
  
+ Bubble Baths : Who wouldn't love bubble baths?  
  
+ Bubble Tea : I have a craving for one now.  
  
+ Computer/Tech : *sigh* lets face it, I'm a tech freak  
  
+ Anime : Do I even have to say? Lol  
  
+ Food : I LOVE food!.LMAO  
  
+ Sleep : I feel so old saying this..but ehhh I'm VERY thankful for sleep =.=  
  
+ Fanfiction.net : ahhhh! How would I be able to write stories without fanfiction? THANK YOU! lol  
  
+ My Reviewers : Each day I look forward to read my reviews, motivating me to keep on writing! THANK YOU GUYS! ^.^  
  
+ And lastly, my special guy : I'm thankful to have you, and to be able to have you in my life. I LOVE YOU! 


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Author Note - Hello!!! ^.^ I know it's a bit too late, but MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!~ Have a Happy New Year!!!!!!! 2004, whoOah! Already...2004...lol At this point still, you don't really know about Kyoko's personality and characteristic. In this chapter, you'll get a small idea. And I will continue in putting in bits of her past now and then. ;]  
  
Kyoko struggled, her captor's breath breathing heavily down her face, the smell of whiskey and bad breath intoxicated her senses. His beefy hand bore down her mouth, unable for her to breath. And to her horror, his other hand started moving down, towards her breasts. They hovered there, feeling them with roughness, that made her cry in pain.  
  
Enough of this.Kyoko thought, and she bit down..hard at his hand. He yelped, a trickle of his blood sliding down her chin. She smiled, and smirked. "I suppouse you are one of those pathetic minions he sent. Well, tell him.to bring more competition."  
  
He glared at her, lunging down on her, his weight toppling them over. He grunted, slapping and punching her in the face non stop. "You bitch!"  
  
She opened her eyes, her face beginning to bruise. Her eyes closed again, her forehead scrunching up and her mind was overwhelmed by power. He was lifted up in the air, crashing into a tree and grunting. Kyoko got up, gingerly inspecting her face, bruises and nothing more..good.  
  
Spitting blood out of her mouth, Kyoko saw Yusuke and his friends running towards her, their eyes impressed with what they had witnessed. Reaching her, Yusuke stepped up, "You alright?"  
  
She glanced at him, then to his friends and smiled to herself. She had to leave them.quick..she didn't want anymore people to die on her account..No one else..  
  
"I'm.I'm fine...just fine...I'll be on my way now." Kyoko quietly said, her head bowing down and walking away.  
  
"Stop! You can't just leave! Not in a night gown anyway." Botan shrilly cried, her arms pulling Kyoko towards her. "Come with us.we'll take care of you. Besides, there's someone I want you to meet. Someone who will be able to help you."  
  
Kyoko shocked, felt anger pulsing through her veins. How much had she heard the same phrase, "Someone who will help you.." or "We'll take care of you.." "we won't hurt you.."? So many times..and she was tired of it..so goddamn tired of it...  
  
She pulled her arm out of reach, her eyes burning with anger, "What a load of crap! Bull shit! All your saying is what I once believed, but not anymore. I'm tired of it..CAN'T JUST EVERYBODY LEAVE ME ALONE?! Allow me to live in peace?"  
  
She felt tears streaming down her eyes..when had she started crying? When? She bent down, her arms covering her thin arms and fainted.the last thing seeing nothing but dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyoko awoke, in the same room once again. A pleasant smell wafted near her, making her stomach ache for some food. She looked around, and saw some neatly folded clothes on a chair.  
  
She took of the nightgown, looking down her body and seeing painful scars. Many burns as well. encircled her stomach..from the hot burning coals they painfully placed on her. Shaking her head, Kyoko tied her brown hair in a pony tail. She unclasped the bra, and put on a new one, and a new pair of underwear. Pulling a black shirt with criss-cross X's on the front, and a pair of baggy caqui cargos, she felt in some what.a normal person.  
  
Slippers covered her feet as she walked down the stairs, and heard talking.  
  
"We should go see Koenma right away. She will be a very powerful asset to us..I'm positive he'll think so too!" Kyoko heard Botan's bubbly voice drift to the stairway.  
  
So..these people just wanted to use her.like he did.. Well..Kyoko would not be one to use for their power hungry plots.  
  
Silently drifting back to the room, she cracked a window and felt the cool night air brush across her face. Tears fell, blurring her vision, but quickly wiped them away..will she ever have a home? A place she can call her sancturary.. But now was not the time.not the time to think about those things.  
  
She climbed out, and stepped on the roof, her quick reflexes careful not to make a noise..  
  
A noise startled her, making her slip, and slid down, the ground nearing.I can't turn invisible..but I have to try..she tried to feel calm and soothed...Kyoko waited, her breath held in.nothing.  
  
She sighed, climbing up to the top of the roof. She saw the moon, shining brightly, reflecting her formed tears. Her loneliness surrounded her, making her heart grieve.for..what? That answer was far from her grasp. She circled her arms around her, and gave a small shudder.how she wanted a warm place to go.a warm hand to hold.  
  
She layed her head down against the rough cool roof, her warm tears trickling down. Her eyes slowly closed, drifting her into an unfitfull slumber.  
  
A shadow swiftly crossed the moon, landing lightly where the young woman slept.  
  
Creeping to where she lay, he crouched next to her..  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - :sigh: I know.the ending pretty sucked..-_-;  
Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
By the way, before I forget, I reposted my No More Denying Love fic, so PLEASE, when you have the time, check it out and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^_^  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!  
  
My resolutions, that I know I'll probably never gonna keep..lol  
  
+ Do better in my studies/schoolwork  
  
+ A resolution that I'll keep to myself.[lol]  
  
+ Limit myself form going online [pssshhhhh]  
  
+ Stop watching so many movies and anime shows [this makes me laugh.=P]  
  
+ Spend more time with my honey. ;]  
  
+ Spend more time writing my chapters on fanfiction.net [I'm sure you'll be happy with that =D]  
  
+ Control myself with having fights with my sisters everyday [pssshhhh]  
  
What are your resolutions??? LOL 


	5. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 4  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - ^_^ THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Keke... people who have read my No More Denying Love, I just loved writing that story, because I was able to show my perverted side.a little..lol. don't know what this has to do with Broken Heart..heh.I don't know why I named this fic that... I have been planning out this story lately, and I see it going this way and that, and it has nothing to do with the title...and as you've noticed, for my other completed fics =] the title always goes with the central theme/plot of the story. Heh.don't mind me.my stoopid english teacher has been talking about that, and it's stuck in my mind somehow..=]  
  
Kyoko stirred, as his hand brushed against her again, believing that she was asleep. Many years of sleeping where it was not safe, had made her a light sleeper. Waking up at the littlest sound. She got up, becoming invisible, her body dissolved into the wind, swaying with the currents.  
  
Her voice but a soft whisper traveled to the man's ear, "Who are you."  
  
The man smirked, backing away, and laughing, "I just came to deliver a message, but your enchanting beauty enticed me."  
  
Bile rushed up to her throat, the thought of him coming to her mind. "So, what's the message?"  
  
The man was already walking away, but turned around, his eyes glowing a familiar glow and whispered, "No matter where you run, where you hide. You are mine, and always be. I'll find you, Keep you time of peace for now, but enjoy it, for when I bring you back, you'll be sorry for running away."  
  
Fear crept to her heart. It was him! he had somehow possessed the man, his eyes looking at her dangerously. She shuddered, not wanting to remember his eyes, his voice, his touch...  
  
He walked away again, dissapearing into the night.  
  
Kyoko sighed, her molecules forming into one and becoming solid. She sat on the roof, the wind swaying around her bangs. "Who now?"  
  
Hiei smirked, sitting next to her. "I'm impressed."  
  
Kyoko laughed, lying down and seeing the full moon. "Are you?"  
  
No answer came from him, but the steady breathing.  
  
"I'm not who you think I am." Kyoko finally said.  
  
"And what do you think I think of you?"  
  
"I don't even have to read your mind. But your right.I am a girl that has no meaning of life.no meaning of who I am. hell.I don't even know where I came from."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"no..all I remember is a big fire, and a hand helping me out.then I was walking on the street alone, dirty, and barely clothed..the adoption agency thought I was about fourteen. then.he found me.."  
  
"Whose 'he'"  
  
No answer came from her this time. She just stared at the sky, trying to ignore his burning gaze.  
  
"I feel..I feel like I've known you somewhere.. But I don't know when."  
  
Kyoko turned to him, frowning, "I don't know either, but me too..where have I seen you?"  
  
Hiei smirked, turning away, "how funny, me knowing a human.."  
  
Kyoko smirked as well, climbing in the window. It wouldn't hurt to just stay for one night..would it? She really wanted to ask Hiei more questions, but right now, sleepiness overwhelmed her.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Hiei stayed on the roof, thinking hard..he knew he had seen that intense face before. But where? Suddenly, a vague memory charged his mind. He knew! He had seen her in a small part of the badge of black video tape. Before he had been desperate in trying to watch it, and searched with his jagan eye through demon's mind. He found one where he had seen a small part. And there, he had seen Kyoko.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - =] another chapter done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =]  
  
PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suzee =DD  
  
Hit that button!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;] keke 


	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 5  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - Konnichiwa! ^_^  
Hmm......this story has caused me a bit of trouble lately.... I've been playing around with it here and there, deciding what to do with it. After some serious thought, I've finally found out where this story should lead. Most of you would be pretty shocked by the way this story turns out, but ehhh....-_-"I've always wanted a story that leads the main character to where I want them. Hopefully this all makes sense. -__-"lol  
  
Disclaimer – ehhh? I own Yu Yu Hakusho!!!!!! I own it!!!!!!! Oh wait....I don't......_  
  
Kekekekekeke......=]  
  
A shadow walked through the night, stirring the wind, swirling around the figure. Hiei walked slowly towards the figure, trying to make out who it was. He knew it was a female, and it was human, however, his mind seemed blank. Normally he was able to identify anyone miles away, but this person was different. Till finally, a pale foot stepped into the light. Then he saw half her face.  
Cool olive green eyes, unblinking, unafraid. Then, long brown hair billowed around her half seen form. He knew her....but from where...what was her name??  
His mind came up with nothing, continuing to stare at her undaunting eyes. Captivating him, into a whirl of emotions and turmoil. His heart started writhe, seethe in pain, following his body.  
Her eyes gleamed, finally showing a hint of emotion. Who was she?  
Hiei finally fell to the floor, his lungs gasping for breath. He tried gulping in the cool night's air, but nothing came in to refresh his lungs. He couldn't breath...his chest convulsed, finally making him moan, begging to be able to breath, begging to be free from this pain....  
Till finally, Hiei awoke, his body drenched with sweat, and fear. Fear...for the first time..in such a very long time....  
What was that about? Hiei thought, slowly getting up...  
He felt a presence I near him...slowly coming forward.  
"Now you know how I felt...every time a person tried harming me..." Kyoko softly said...walking towards his trembling body.  
"what do you think you're doing here?"  
Kyoko smiled, sitting down next to him. "I finally remember where I saw you."  
"funny....I remember too.."  
"I saw you...trying to get you're hands on the badge f black video tape..."  
"how?"  
"I wanted to get it for myself..see what torture I was put through...see the people who put me through that...for you see...most of the times, when I would wake up, I would have injuries through my body, with out ever remembering what happened.."  
Hiei looked at her grimly, finally speaking. "I wanted it too..that's where I saw you. Trust me..you wouldn't want to see it..."  
  
Kyoko smiled a bit, showing him her milky wrist out to him. "you see this? You see this writing? That's one of the things cut into me.."  
  
Hiei saw it, his heart doubling over. The words...clear as night...her body trying to heal the wound..but the wound would never go away....  
  
Not Normal...FREAK!  
  
Kyoko smiled again, looking up at the blue sky. "And do you know who did that to me? My sibling...my little brother and sister did that to me.... Course, I was unconsiounce when they did that..thought it would be a bit of fun..because I was out of it from coming from the doctors... to get help......"  
  
Hiei looked at her, wondering how she could still smile...how she could still face the day...  
Till his body over took him, and he grabbed her, embracing her into a hug.  
  
Kyoko's eyes widened, a small tear falling down onto his black cloak. "You're not afraid?"  
  
Hiei closed his eyes, trying not to think what his mind would say in what he was doing. "no..I'm not"  
  
More tears trickled down, "thank...you..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - :F I know...that was bad....-_-"  
Just a short chapter, but ehhh...-_-"lol  
  
I finally thought of a kenshin/karou fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I am definitely writing this, so please look forward to it!  
  
SUMMARY :  
  
Back in the time, when slaves were meant as property, Kenshin Himura is one of the luckiest men in the world. His sword's skills are exceptional, and he is betrothed to Tomoe Yu______. However, when fate allows him to meet his new servant, Karou Kamiya, a young woman with a soul made of fire, will Kenshin find something new that he had never before experienced? Will he break the laws of his society to find a love he had never experienced?  
  
I think the story will be titled....umm....Forbidden Heart. ^o^  
  
PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JA! 


End file.
